見つけたよ I found you
by Shoko-Chan
Summary: Okita trying to make a move on you, teasingly, is a normal thing. But what happens on this particular night after he returns from his patrol? / OkitaXOC / Requested by: Masami Kyoko / Rated M /


**A/N:** A short story written for Masami Kyoko. It started out as a picture she drew then this...

* * *

It was night and all was quiet. With the majority of factions out on patrol, I could hear the crickets chirping throughout the barrack. I originally planned to go out with them but Hijikata-san had insisted I stay back. The streets here are much more dangerous than those in the village we were in before. Okita-san, Saito-san and Nagakura-san were on patrol duty and so during that time I went around to tidy their rooms.

As I reached the well to get clean water I heard heavy footsteps from the gate. All the factions were back from their patrol, extremely rowdy. I assumed it was because they didn't get much action again tonight. I wasn't surprised. Even if there was tension between political groups in the background, life on the streets were relatively calm. The shinsengumi men only bore a few scratches here and there. No major injuries. At least that was what I had thought.

"Welcome back Okita-san," I greeted as he walked past me. For a second I thought he looked pained but when he answered me, it was his usual smiling, teasing self.

"I'm back Maya-chan. Hey, are you done with your chores?" he asked, then as if discarding what he was considering before he called out to me again. "Nevermind all those things. Come with me."

Okita-san walked off swiftly, barely gave me any time to catch up to him. He sat down on his futon and patted the spot next to him. I slowly slid the shoji closed behind me and sat down hesitantly next to him. Almost instantly Okita-san leaned his head on my shoulder with a sigh of relief. I turned my head slighty and opened my mouth to ask if he was alright, but seeing that peaceful face, eyes closed I decided against it. Okita-san wouldn't tell me anything in that state. I just sat there silently for a while, letting him rest.

"Hey," Okita-san mumbled after a few minutes. "You're awfully obedient tonight. Normally you'd be pushing me off or shouting at me." His comment startled me. I thought he was asleep already. I was still busy thinking of an answer after I composed myself when Okita-san voiced something that shocked me event more.

"Or are you waiting for me to do something more?" Immediately after, I could feel Okita-san shift and his breath on my face, his body warmth covering me. My eyes flickered up automatically and met his green eyes. I stiffened. There was no telling if he was being serious or not tonight. My mind reeled, looking for every possible escape route I could, like every other night. There were none. Okita-san's hold on he was tighter tonight, his body was also covering half of mine. In a moment of panic I lifted my hands intending to push him away but they were clenched from anxiety. I had punched in the chest instead. The pained expression I saw near the well earlier that night covered his face. He had been injured much more than his subordinates in the patrol tonight, yet he said nothing. Again.

I didn't know what to do so I ran. I didn't mean to punch him and had I known he was injured then the affection he showed tonight would have made much more sense. I hurried through the barracks as fast as I could. Okita-san's footsteps were coming up fast behind me. I turned the corner and yet I could hear him come closer and faster. Any moment he could catch me. I whipped my head left and right trying to find a space to hide. My eyes immediately fell to the space between the ground and the floorboards where kittens often hid. I had no time so I crawled in and curled up into a ball as fast as I could.

"Maya-chan? Where are you? Come out."

Slowly but surely Okita-san walked towards my hiding spot. I clasped my hands over my mouth to stop my heavy breathing but I was sure my heart was beating loud enough for everyone to hear. The floorboards creaked once; twice above me before the pressure lifted. Next the grass nearby rustled. My heart raced even more. Had he found me? Suddenly, all was silent. Nothing. Nada.

"Hnn…you'd hit me and then run, huh?" It came from somewhere really close. I opened my eyes which I had shut tight unconsciously. Okita-san was bent down, looking straight at me. His yukata was slightly dishevelled and I could see his bandages clearly now. "I found you." His sparkling green eyes were laughing. He knew, and I knew well too, that it was impossible to run from him. "You really are an idiot." He reached in and pulled me out by the arm, straight into his chest. "But that's what I like about you," he whispered into my ears. With that, he dragged me back to his room, his grip tighter than before.

I was sitting on Okita-san's futon again. He hugged my from behind, arms around my waist. He was serious about not letting me go tonight. I couldn't say no. Not this time, he was injured and I probably just made it worse.

"You're so stiff. Relax a little." Then he nuzzled my neck. I could barely hold the gasp in and he had heard it.

"Ah-." I frantically tried to cut it off by biting my lips. Okita-san had nipped me at the base of my neck. He chuckled and proceeded to repeat his actions. My breathing became heavier; my mind was fogged, my skin sensitive to his touch. Slowly his hands stroked up, from my waist and further up. This time my gasp came out loud and clear.

"Hnn. So sensitive already." Amusement coated his word thickly but there was something more in his voice. "You know, your punch really hurt." I wanted to argue. He was the one who didn't tell me he was injured in the first place and kept startling me but I couldn't.

Okita-san grabbed my chin and tilted it towards him. His lips met mine gently at first, slowly, as if tasting everything. Then he nipped my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened automatically and the kiss became deeper and demanding like he needed more. His lips were hot on mine. I turned my body and wrapped my arms around his neck, naturally. I needed to get closer like he did, but as soon as I did he pulled away slightly. I let out a soft mewls and he smirked even wider. "So tonight, I'll be punishing you thoroughly."

* * *

**A/N:** Excuse me while I go die in sham in a hole. I hope you like it Maya-chan...


End file.
